little_mixfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
DNA (Album)
DNA est le premier album studio du groupe britannique Little Mix. Il a été publié le 19 novembre 2012 au Royaume-Uni via Syco Music. Le groupe a commencé à enregistrer l'album en décembre 2011 et a terminé en septembre 2012. Tout au long du processus d'enregistrement, Little Mix a travaillé avec plusieurs producteurs, dont TMS, Future Cut, Steve Mac, Jarrad Rogers, Richard «Biff» Stannard, Ash Howes, Jon Levine, Xenomania, Fred Ball et Pegasus. L'album a été co-écrit par Little Mix et ils ont déclaré qu'ils étaient impliqués dans le développement de l'album autant que possible. Soniquement, l'album est principalement un mélange de disques pop et R & B, avec des influences de dance-pop, pop rock et hip-hop trouvées sur des chansons spécifiques. Le contenu lyrique de l'album explore l'autonomisation, les relations et le chagrin. Les chansons de l'album ont également été co-écrites par des membres d'autres groupes de filles, dont Nicola Roberts de Girls Aloud, Shaznay Lewis de All Saints et T-Boz de TLC. DNA a reçu des critiques mitigées des critiques de musique. Le premier single de l'album, "Wings", est sorti le 26 août 2012, atteignant le numéro un au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande, en Australie, en Nouvelle-Zélande, en Slovaquie, en République Tchèque, en Hongrie, en Belgique et au Canada. Le deuxième single, "DNA", a été dévoilé le 11 novembre 2012, atteignant un sommet au numéro trois au Royaume-Uni. Deux singles post-album sont sortis: "Change Your Life" le 3 février 2013 et un remix de "How Ya Doin'?" avec la rappeuse américaine Missy Elliott a été dévoilé le 17 avril 2013; les deux chansons ont atteint le top 20 au Royaume-Uni. L'album a figuré dans le top 5 dans huit pays, dont le numéro trois au Royaume-Uni, et au numéro quatre sur le US Billboard 200; faisant de Little Mix le premier groupe de filles depuis Danity Kane en 2006 à atteindre le top 5 avec leur premier album, ainsi que le premier album d'un groupe de filles britanniques à figurer aussi haut dans le Billboard, battant le record du premier album des Spice Girls Spice (1996). Contexte Peu de temps après que Little Mix a remporté la huitième saison de The X-Factor, Gary Barlow et Richard "Biff" Stannard étaient tous les deux supposés écrire des chansons pour le premier album studio du groupe. Le 25 janvier 2012, le groupe a fait une apparition aux National Television Awards, et a interprété la chanson de En Vogue "Don't Let Go (Love)". Ils ont également accompagné les juges de The X-Factor, Barlow et Tulisa Contostavlos, sur scène pour recevoir le prix du meilleur talent décerné par le programme. Au cours d'une interview dans les coulisses, le groupe a confirmé qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes écrit du matériel pour leur premier album, mais n'avait encore reçu aucune contribution de Gary Barlow; et que les plans pour libérer leur prochain single en mars de cette année étaient en cours. Il a été annoncé, peu de temps après, que la sortie du single avait été retardée et qu'elle ne serait plus diffusée avant août. Le 30 mai 2012, le groupe a annoncé via un flux en direct via Twitcam que leur nouveau single s'appellerait "Wings", et un extrait court serait dévoilé sur Channel 4 cette semaine après avoir été joué lors de la séance de tournage d'Alan Carr: Chatty Man. Le groupe a joué le single pour la première fois lors du concert T4 on the Beach le 1er juillet 2012. "Wings" a reçu sa première officielle sur BBC Radio 1 le 2 Juillet 2012. Le single a fait ses débuts au numéro 1 sur le Royaume-Uni Singles Chart le 2 Septembre 2012. Le 17 septembre, l'album a été dévoilé via la page Facebook officielle du groupe, confirmant également que le deuxième single de l'album, "DNA", serait diffusé à la radio le 1er octobre et serait officiellement publié le 12 novembre, une semaine avant la sortie de l'album. La liste des morceaux de l'album a été révélée le 28 septembre 2012 lorsqu'elle a été publiée sur Amazon.co.uk. Une version exclusive de l'album vendu chez HMV est vendu avec un single CD gratuit de "DNA". Promotion Little Mix a commencé sa première campagne promotionnelle à l'étranger pour l'album le 28 octobre 2012 à Sydney. Le groupe est apparu sur The X-Factor (Australie), donnant une performance en direct de leur single "Wings", qui avait déjà été publié en Australie. Le lendemain matin, le groupe est apparu sur Sunrise. Leur tournée promotionnelle australienne a duré une semaine et les destinations incluaient Sydney et Melbourne. En février 2013, le groupe a mené une campagne de réseau social appelée "Mixers Magnets" dans laquelle les fans du monde entier ont pris part à des jeux mis en place par les filles; La campagne a été remportée par l'Italie, la France et les États-Unis. Les jeunes filles ont fait leurs représentations suivantes en France et en Italie pour le mois d'avril. Little Mix a interprété "Wings" pour la première fois au concert du T4 on the Beach le 1er juillet. Ils ont également joué à Friday Download le 13 Juillet, et sur le deuxième épisode de la deuxième série de Red ou Black ?, qui a été diffusé le 25 août. Le 18 juillet, le groupe a présenté une session acoustique en direct de "Wings" sur In: Demand. Ils se sont également produits au G-A-Y Heaven le 18 août, qui célébrait leur premier anniversaire en tant que groupe. Little Mix a sorti une version acoustique de "Wings" à la fin du mois d'août. Le 3 septembre, après avoir atteint le numéro un avec "Wings", ils se sont produits sur le spectacle de relance de Daybreak. Le 30 octobre et le 31 octobre, le quatuor s'est produit sur The X-Factor (Australie) et Sunrise respectivement. Le groupe a interprété "Wings" et "DNA" en direct sur Teen Awards 2012 de BBC Radio 1. Le 24 octobre 2012, le groupe a interprété une version acappella de "DNA" lors d'une vidéo live UStream. Le 16 novembre 2012, pour Little Children, Little Mix a interprété la chanson «Change Your Life». Little Mix a fait une apparition sur BBC Breakfast pour promouvoir leur album le 21 novembre. Dans le cadre de la promotion, Little Mix a réalisé une version acoustique de DNA sur BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge, ainsi que sur l'émission ITV Loose Women le 23 novembre 2012. Pour promouvoir l'album, Little Mix a entamé sa première tournée le DNA Tour, en janvier et février 2013. Singles Le 30 mai 2012, Little Mix a confirmé le single principal et son titre via Twitcam. Pour le single "Wings", Little Mix a travaillé avec TMS, qui a coproduit les albums des artistes primés de Emeli Sandé et Tinchy Stryder. "Wings" a été publié par Syco Records le 26 août 2012 au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande. Il a ensuite été publié en Australie et en Nouvelle-Zélande le 5 octobre 2012. La chanson a atteint le numéro un au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande, tout en atteignant le numéro 3 en Australie et 15 en Nouvelle-Zélande. Le single a également été présenté en Hongrie, en République tchèque, en Slovaquie, en Belgique, aux Etats-Unis et au Canada. Dès la première semaine de sortie, le single s'est vendu à 107 000 exemplaires. Depuis lors, "Wings" a également été certifié Gold en Australie et en Nouvelle-Zélande. La chanson "DNA", a été sélectionnée comme le deuxième single de l'album. La chanson a été co-écrite et produite par TMS. Le single a été mis à disposition pour le téléchargement numérique sur iTunes le 11 novembre 2012. La chanson partage le même nom que l'album et lors d'une interview, Jesy a dit que la chanson montrait "un côté complètement différent de Little Mix". "Change Your Life" est sorti en tant que troisième single le 3 février 2013. "How Ya Doin'?" a été choisi comme quatrième et dernier single de l'album. La version single comprend la chanteuse / rappeuse Missy Elliott et a été dévoilée sur la chaîne de radio britannique Capital FM le 27 mars 2013. Le single devait initialement sortir le 5 mai 2013, mais a été publié le 17 avril 2013. Wings.png|link=http://fr.little-mix.wikia.com/wiki/Wings Little Mix - DNA (Official Single Cover).png|link=http://fr.little-mix.wikia.com/wiki/DNA Little Mix - Change Your Life (Official Single Cover).png|link=http://fr.little-mix.wikia.com/wiki/Change_Your_Life Little Mix - How Ya Doin (Official Single Cover).png|link=http://fr.little-mix.wikia.com/wiki/How_Ya_Doin%27%3F Réception Critique À sa sortie, DNA a reçu des critiques positives des critiques de musique. Al Fox, de BBC Music, a déclaré: «Avec une production féline placide, des harmonies serrées et des battements légers, une grande partie de DNA se déplace le long du sentier bien entamé de la demi-ballade tempérée. » Matt Collar d'AllMusic a attribué à l'album trois étoiles et demie sur cinq en disant:« Les lauréats 2011 de l'émission télévisée The X-Factor en Grande-Bretagne, groupe de quatre filles Little Mix offrent un mélange de musique pop orienté dance avec son premier album complet de 2012, l'album DNA ... Little Mix répondra à la promesse de mettre à jour le son des groupes féminins des années 90 avec En Vogue et TLC. Rebecca Nicholson de The Guardian a commenté, "Leur premier album arrive un an après le fait, et établit leur identité bien, ce qui signifie qu'ils se positionnent comme une sorte de mise à jour Girls Aloud avec d'énormes tambours et beaucoup de "maintenant" les références R & B du début des années 90 ... Quand les battements du désaccord entrent en collision des harmonies excitables et des paroles agréablement stupides (littéralement, dans le cas de Madhouse, avec sa ligne "Les hommes en blouses blanches, ne me ramenez pas là-bas", ça sonne comme de la pop comme il se doit ... ", décernant l'album trois étoiles sur cinq. Performance Commercial Au Royaume-Uni, dans le cadre de la Black Friday Deals Week d'Amazon.com, plus de 500 versions personnalisées de l'album ont été vendues en seulement 13 secondes de sortie en ligne. Cela a surpassé un précédent record du premier album de One Direction, Up All Night (2011), qui faisait partie de la même promotion l'année précédente. Les versions personnalisées de Up All Night se sont vendues en un peu moins d'une minute, près de trois fois plus lentement que celles de Little Mix. En Irlande, l'album est entré dans le tableau au numéro trois, derrière Unapologetic de Rihanna et Take Me Home de One Direction. Au Royaume-Uni, il a également placé dans la même position derrière les deux mêmes albums. À la fin de l'année, l'album s'est vendu à 234 000 exemplaires, ce qui le place au 39e rang des 40 albums les plus vendus de l'année. Le 19 juillet 2013, DNA a été officiellement certifié platine par l'industrie phonographique britannique. L'album a passé un total de 36 semaines sur les charts britanniques et a vendu 403 116 exemplaires en novembre 2016. Après sa sortie européenne, l'album se classe dans le top 5 en Italie et en Norvège, dans le top 10 en République tchèque et en Suède, dans le top 20 au Danemark et en Espagne, dans le top 30 en France et au Portugal, et dans le top 50 en Finlande, en Belgique et aux Pays-Bas. Il a été publié aux États-Unis et au Canada le 28 mai. DNA a atteint un sommet dans le top 10 des huit pays du monde, y compris le Royaume-Uni, l'Australie et l'Italie. Aux États-Unis, DNA est entré dans le palmarès Billboard 200 au numéro quatre après avoir vendu plus de 50 000 exemplaires, derrière les albums de Daft Punk (Random Access Memories), Alice in Chains (The Devil Put Dinosaurs Here) et John Fogerty (Wrote a Song for Toutes les Everyone). DNA a été l'album de début de semaine le plus haut de la charte par un groupe de filles britanniques aux États-Unis; un disque précédemment détenu par le premier album de Spice Girls, Spice (1997), qui a fait ses débuts au numéro six, mais qui est ensuite devenu numéro un. Sur les ventes numériques seulement, DNA était deuxième dans les charts. En décembre 2013, l'album s'est vendu à plus de 121 000 exemplaires aux États-Unis. Liste de chansons Edition Standard Chansons Bonus de l'Edition Deluxe Vidéos Bonus de l'Edition Deluxe de l'Itunes Store Catégorie:Albums